muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Recess
Reference? This is another one of those one-line Muppet Mention pages, and one I'm beginning to wonder about. I never really watched Recess, and don't know if it's still on the air on Disney Channel or anything, but if anyone here does, it might be worth checking. I can't help but wonder if the word was actually "moppets," which could easily be misheard as "Muppets." And if it *is* accurate, I might again raise the question of whether one-line mentions at random, as opposed to series with multiple references or a visual Muppet-related gag, might be consolidated at some point. Pages like this and the even worse My Date with the President's Daughter can't be easily expanded upon the way most items in references can (although it does occur to me that Recess had at least one actor connection, Dabney Coleman). Andrew Leal (talk) 04:30, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :So, do you mean to say that it should go in a One-Liners list, and if/when the one liner becomes more than just one line, move it back to its own page? :Also, what's the Gene Hackman connection? -- Scott (talk) 04:35, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::That's what I mean to say. Just an idea, but a lot of these are for defunct series anyway, like Married... with Children. I understand wanting to amass as many references as possible, but a lot of them are throw-aways which make for very short and frankly boring pages. I did just spruce up Home Alone with two actors connections, mind, though even then I wonder if it would be better off in a seperate list ("One-Liners" is as good a name as any). Possibly consideration could be taken regarding the extent of the joke. 15 Waffles may have only one Muppet related line, but apart from the fact that Peter was involved, it's a direct quote from The Muppets Take Manhattan, so combined, they make for a more interesting page, to me anyway, than Principal Prickley possibly calling kids Muppets or Peg Bundy shouting "Look, it's Big Bird!" (though there's probably some other connections which could strengthen that page too, but right now it makes me sad). ::And I meant Dabney Coleman, who voices Principal Prickley. I'm tired, they have similar surnames, and both wear moustaches a lot. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:46, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::I agree that these are sad pages, but I think we have to put up with them, or else the whole Muppet Mentions/References sections come into question. After all, the fabulous P.G. Wodehouse page is based on one line in Great Muppet Caper. Whenever I get around to making my Doctor Who page, that'll be based on one line from the Doctor. :::Ultimately, the thing that makes the Mentions and References fun for us is that we can then add a Connections section, and find more ways that the show is related somehow to the Muppets. Maybe for some of these one-line pages, we can find some more connections and spruce up the pages that way. I'll see what I can do for this and President's Daughter. -- Danny (talk) 13:43, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::::I found some stuff for Recess... looking at President's Daughter, it really is appalling, isn't it? It isn't even a quote. I'd vote for deleting that one. -- Danny (talk) 14:04, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I was especially referring to pages where there's absolutely nothing else to put in, like actors connections or other references or something. If those can be added, it becomes more than just the one line (I'm glad Scott added the John Williams connection to Home Alone). And the extent to which the quote is presented may make a difference. Notting Hill is only one reference, and while not the greatest page in the world, it's the full quote in context, so it's easy to see the joke. Here, "third-grade Muppets" could as easily be "third grade moppets" to me, with only someone else's ears to go on. Actually, that might be something worth adding as a footnote to the transcript policy, that not just full transcripts but quotes in general should be carefully checked. 14:43, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::::By the way, there's now two Wodehouse references, in Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff, Gonzo asks Camilla to call "Jeeves." Andrew Leal (talk) 14:43, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia says "In the British Isles the word muppet has come to be used as a mild term of abuse, meaning a stupid, incompetent, or moronic person, or the obvious interpretation of someone who is inanimated or somehow not there. The Swedish translation mupp is often used in a similar manner." --Trogga 00:51, 28 June 2006 (UTC)